End of the Road: Part 2/Transcript
Credits. Kyra (video): Hello... me. How are you? I guess you're wondering why Peter is showing you this. You don't even remember making this video, do you? There's a very good reason for that, which I will get to later, but the first thing you need to know... is magic exists. And you're part human, part fairy and part elf. Orla: I once asked you how you felt about having to live your life in secret. Darra: And I said I wasn't keen on it. Jared: What are you getting at, Orla? Imogen? Orla: Have you decided to join us? Imogen: I'm not here to see you. Dad, I need to speak to you and Darra. Jared: Why? Imogen: Now, Dad. Please? It's important. Darra? Darra: Sorry, sis, this is where I belong now. Kyra (video): This isn't a trick, Kyra. It's real magic. And you can do it. Lily: Trevor! Trevor! There's a dragon! Trevor: Where? Ruksy: Lily and I saw it in the park by the river, it was chasing people. Lily: You've got to send out an alert, hurry. Trevor: Not so fast, okay? There are procedures... Lily: If you don't do something fast, humans could get hurt. Trevor: Where? "Jared": What's going on? I thought you had everything under control. Orla: It's Sean, he's testing me. Watch the Orb. Kyra (video): They've been protecting this secret for centuries, Kyra. They may be fairies and elves, but they're wonderful people, they were your friends. Give them a chance to trust you. I know you can do it, 'cause... hey, I know you. chuckles Good luck. Peter: It's all true. We made this so you'd remember. Lily: Stand aside, we're taking the Orb. Darra: Why do you think I'm here? Ruksy: But you're with Orla. Darra: After what she did to Kyra? Come on. Sean: Find out what it is, shut it down. Orla: Is the dragon your doing? Sean: What dragon? "Jared": What do you think the alarm is for? Orla: I warned you, Sean. Sean: I know nothing about a dragon. Maxwell (flashback): This is the Library of Magic. Lily (flashback): ...and I'm a fairy. Kyra (flashback): You're telling me that magic is real. Peter (flashback): ...wiped my mind? Kyra (flashback): I can hear Doris talking! Maxwell (flashback): The Orb does exist. Darra (flashback): You wanna have some more fun sometime? Kyra (flashback): This is insane. Kyra (flashback): Goodbye, Professor. Orla as Kyra (flashback): You're too late, Kyra. Peter: Are you okay? Kyra: I remember. I remember everything. Imogen: Why is Orla doing this, Dad? And why are you helping her? Jared: This is not the time, darling. Just go home and we'll talk about this later. Imogen: I am not your little girl anymore, Dad. You never do anything without a good reason. Whatever it is, I need to know. Lily: This is taking too long. Darra: Keep going. Jared: Fairies have been running the DMI for too long. Orla wants to make sure that elves are properly represented, that's all. Orla: Jared? Jared: You. Me?! What?! Maxwell: I read your thesis on shapeshifting. Rather simplistic analysis in my opinion. Lily: No, Imogen! He's with us. Darra: Pretty convincing performance, eh, sis? Imogen: You hobgoblin! Kyra: I still can't believe it, magic really exists. Peter: Try yours. Kyra: Huh? Peter: Your memory's back. What about your magic? Darra: Orla used an elf and a fairy to take the Orb magic from Kyra. Lily: So we do the same to take it from Orla. Darra: And then we destroy the Orb. Sean: Where's the Orb? Maxwell: Lily and Ruksy took it. They're gonna remove the magic from Orla and then destroy the Orb. Imogen: What is that? Ruksy: Some kind of magical barrier. Maxwell: Orla's locked us in. Imogen: There's no way we're getting through that. Ruksy: Kyra? Imogen: Do you know who we are? Kyra: Of course I know who you are! Lily: You're back! Kyra: I was trying to jump into the Library, how come I'm here? Ruksy: Orla sealed the Library, nothing can get in or out. Lily: She's taken over the DMI. Imogen: She's in there with Darra and the Orb. Orla: You're wasting your time. Your magic no longer works against me. I'm very disappointed in you, Darra. Darra: So, what now? Orla: Maxwell has quite a collection of magical objects. Darra: I don't suppose you're here to get them clean. Orla: On the contrary. I think they've been locked up for far too long. Ruksy: How did you get your magic back? Kyra: You guys interrupted Orla when she was removing my Orb magic. My elf and fairy magic must have remained. Ruksy: How can that be possible? Lily: Obviously it is, because she's here. Imogen: Fascinating as this discussion is, it's not helping us get into the Library. Lily: I'll get my dad. Imogen: If Orla's smart, she'll have sealed the DMI too. I think we're on our own Orla: Attention magical beings of River City. For too long we have been the servants of humans. From today, we will take our rightful place in the world. I'm going to release magical objects from the Library into River City. The humans will be desperate for our help and we will come to their rescue. Humans will realise that we are their superiors. Jared: If I had known that this is what she'd intended, I never would've helped her. Orla: Many challenges lie ahead, and I hope you will join me in helping to usher in a new era of magical supremacy. Darra: You can't be serious. Orla: You said you were tired of living your life in secret. This way, magic will be restored to its rightful place. Kyra: We can't let her get away with this. Ruksy: Orla's got the Orb magic and we're locked out of the Library, what do you suggest? Imogen: We can't just give up. Lily: We're a bunch of students, Imogen. Kyra: A bunch of students trained to deal with magical outbreaks. Isn't that what this is?! Imogen: It is a bit bigger than bringing down a flying chair. Ruksy: Or shutting down an enchanted water fountain. Kyra: We've come up against big problems before, but we kept trying. We didn't let anything stop us. Besides, there's no one else. We don't have a choice. Darra: What are you doing? Orla: Releasing an old acquauintance of yours. Darra: Orla, bring it back. Please, humans are gonna get hurt. Orla: No pain, no gain. Steve: What is that? Come on, back, everybody! Back! Back, back, back! Kyra: We need to get in there. Ruksy: We tried using magic on the barrier. Kyra: And? Imogen: Do you think we'd be standing here if it worked? Lily: If your other magic came back, maybe you still have Orb magic. You could reach through the wall... Kyra: I tried, it's gone. What, Peter? Peter: Where are you? Kyra: I'm in the bookshop. Look, I can't talk right now... Peter: Check this. Steve: We need back up unintelligible. Back, back, back! Everybody, back now! Peter: Isn't that your dad? Steve: Everybody, back, back, back now, back! Back, come on, back, back! Peter: Steve! Are you okay? Kyra: Orla can't do this, people will get hurt. Imogen: I don't think she cares. Kyra: We need to find a way to stop her. Lily: How? No one can get through the wall into the Library. Ruksy: No magical person, but... what about a human? Peter: You really think this'll work? Ruksy: The armour was designed to penetrate magical defenses. Kyra: Yeah, 300 years ago. Ruksy: This kind of magic has a long shelf life. Peter: You certain? Ruksy: It'll be okay, trust me. Once the suit goes through the wall, the barrier will disappear. Kyra: I'll signal Lily and Imogen, then we'll storm in and take Orla down. Peter: Easy for you to say. removes Peter's glasses. Hey, I need those to see. Ruksy: uses her wand on Peter's glasses before putting them back on him. Now you'll be able to see even better. Magical beings will no longer be invisible to you. Kyra: I didn't know you could do that. Ruksy: We're already breaking so many rules, what's one more? Ready? Peter: Bring it on. Ruksy: Good luck. Peter: I can't see a whole lot. How did they ever fight in these? Kyra: Just keep walking straight ahead and you'll be fine. Peter: Straight ahead. Got it. I'm okay. I'm good. Ruksy: He did it. Peter. Orla: You. Orla: Well, I'll give you one thing, Kyra. You're persistent. But you're simply a human girl who had an accident. Did you really think you could defeat me? Kyra: No, Orla, I didn't. Imogen: We're in. Kyra: It was never going to be just me. Darra: Kyra, the Ankh! Imogen: We did it. Lily: I never doubted it for a second. Ruksy: Kyra! Maxwell: Should've been done a long time ago. Sean: Your position at the DMI is terminated. Peter: Um, excuse me, a little help here? Steve: Kyra! Kyra: Dad. Steve: Where were you? I tried to call you but you didn't answer. Kyra: I'm fine, Dad. Steve: You will not believe what happened today. Kyra: I believe that my dad was a hero. Steve: You saw the report? nods. That thing, it just... it swallowed my car and then just... disappeared. You know what the strangest thing was? I was being sucked into it and I felt someone take my hand and transport me away. It was like I was being protected by a guardian angel. Kyra: That is amazing. Steve: chuckles Am I starting to sound like Peter? Kyra: laughs Well... maybe Peter's not wrong. I'm sure there are a lot of things that we don't understand. chuckles Darra: Kyra. You did good today. Kyra: We all did. Darra: Dad's pretty shaken up about everything that's happened with Orla, so he and I are gonna go to Europe to be with Mum. Kyra: You're leaving? Darra: Just for the winter. Plus, it gives me a chance to try out my new snowboard. chuckles. So I guess I won't see you until I get back. Unless you happen to... Kyra: Be in Europe? Darra: Mm. Kyra: You know... I've always wanted to learn how to snowboard. Maxwell: Thank you, Ladder. Despite the recent distractions, your transformation assignments are due on Friday. All you need to know is in here. Kyra: Professor, what's going to happen with my Orb magic? Maxwell: I was getting around to that, Kyra. With the Orb being destroyed, there is no way to remove it from you. For better or worse, you're stuck with it, and it appears... with us, too. Morning, Director, this is unexpected. Sean: If I may? Maxwell: Please. Sean: Orla is now in custody. The magical world owes you all a great debt. You should be very proud. Maxwell: I know I am. Sean: Ah, I foresee some promising careers at the DMI. But until you graduate, it's back to your studies. Your lives will return to normal. Kyra: How? How can anything be normal after this? Sean: What do you mean? Kyra: All this happened because the magical world is kept secret from humans. The way Orla went about trying to change that was wrong, but... in a way, she had a point. Sean: That being? Kyra: That magical people have to live in secret and serve humans. Don't you think it might be time for that to change? Even just a little? Sean: What exactly did you have in mind? Imogen: I can't believe Sean bought it. Kyra: We're gonna be our own special team. Ruksy: With all the DMI resources at our disposal. Lily: And dealing with magical outbreaks. Imogen: And not just the easy ones. Kyra: Magical beings and humans working together. So, Peter, are you in? Ruksy: We wouldn't have beaten Orla without you. Peter: On one condition. Can I have a badge? Kyra: Yes, Peter, we can get you a badge. Peter: Cool. Lily: Our team should have a name. Peter: How about... Maxwell's Magicians? Imogen: Seriously? Kyra: How about... the Bureau of Magical Things? Imogen: The Bureau of Magical Things. I like it. Lily: So do I. Kyra (narrating): Once upon a time, I didn't believe in magic. But then, I discovered something. Magic is all around us. You don't even need to go looking for it. If you believe, magic will find you. And anything is possible. 120